


her nightmare

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Drugs to cope, F/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, hypersexualty, sex to cope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: what happens when Sakura and her sister get adopted will they have a second loveing family or will it be a Nightmare for Sakura ? read to find out. Narusaku





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday. Sakura Haruno was at school hanging out with her best friends. Ino asked, “Hey, Sakura! What are you doing tonight?”Sakura answered, “I am babysitting my little sister tonight while my parents go to the movies.”  
Sakura’s last class was coming to an end, so she packed up her stuff and ran out to the car. Unfortunately, she ran into what felt like a wall, but was actually a person. They both fell on their butts. “Sorry,” Sakura apologized. “It’s ok,” responded a blonde with blue eyes like Ino’s. Sakura looked up while she was picking up text books.  
She saw a hot looking guy with ocean blue eyes and sunny blonde hair. She noticed that he had tanned skin. He helped pick up her books. Sakura did the same. When the blonde helped Sakura pick up the last book, their hands touched. Their faces heated up and turned their blushing face away from the other.  
The blonde introduced himself, “My name is Naruto Uzumaki.” “Oh,” responded Sakura. “Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you.”   
After introducing themselves, they went their separate ways.  
Sakura arrived home around 3:00pm. She started her homework and finished just in time for her parents to go to the movies.  
Her mother, Mebuki Haruno, had blonde shoulder-length hair and bangs in the middle of her forehead. Her father had blue eyes and dull pink hair that was in the shape of a cherry blossom. He had side burns that turned into a moustache.   
Then came Sakura’s little sister, Yuri. She had snow-white hair and purple eyes. Her hair went down the length of her back.  
{She is 12 years old} Sakura and Yuri hugged and kissed their parents good night, but Sakura had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn’t shake off.  
“Hey sis, are you ok?” questioned Yuri. Sakura was just giving her a blank stare. “Uh, yea,” She told Yuri. “Let’s go watch the Lion King.”  
So they put in the Lion King and started eating dinner. It was pouring rain outside, and Sakura looked out the window with a worried expression on her face.  
By the time it was 9:00 at night, Yuri was sleeping in bed peacefully. Sakura was laying in her bed until the phone rang. Sakura got up and answered it. She stated, “Hello. Haruno residence.” “Is this Sakura?” said a very familiar voice. “Yes, it is,” replied Sakura. Sakura then questioned, “Is this you, Itachi?” “Yea,” Itachi responded. “I have some very bad news. Your parents have died in a car accident.” Sakura was speechless for a minute. She then began to sob tears began to run down her face. “Sakura? Are you there?” asked Itachi. “Y…yea,” Sakura choked out. Itachi then said, “I will be at your house in the morning. I will be taking you to the Leaf Orphanage.”  
{The next morning}  
Sakura and Yuri got their clothing and stuff packed for the orphanage. Itachi stopped by in his police uniform. It was blue and he had his duty belt on. He had black coal eyes and short hair.  
He drove them to their new home. It was a big, clean place with lots of kids varying from different ages.  
Itachi took them to the front desk. There was a lady with black hair and black eyes, who looked to be in her early 30s. She stated, “Hi my name is Shizune.” She then gave Sakura and Yuri a warm smile. She had two pieces of paper in front of her.  
She first asked what their names were. Sakura responded, “My name is Sakura Haruno.” She then asked Sakura’s age. Sakura said that she was 16.  
Then she asked Yuri the same questions and told her, her name and that she was 12. Then, Shizune said, “Please follow me.” So the two Haruno siblings followed Shizune to their rooms.  
First, they stopped at the 12-year-old group. Shizune showed Yuri her room and the play area for the kids in that age group. She told her to try to make some new friends.   
Then she showed Sakura to her new room. It was a medium sized room with two beds. One was on the left and another was on the right. The one on the right was Sakura’s bed and the other belonged to her roommate.  
Shizune then showed Sakura the game room. It was filled with teens her age. It was huge and had video game consoles, a pool table, and much more.  
As Sakura entered, she noticed a boy around her age eyeballing her. She just ignored it. Sakura met a couple of girls and started talking to them.   
When bedtime came she went to bed, but it was hard for her fall asleep in a new place. After all, her parents had just died a day ago.  
Sakura got up and took a shower. She then put on her Leaf High uniform; it was a white v-neck shirt with green at the collar, a red scarf on the back, and a black skirt. She left to go downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of her age group.  
She ate eggs and bacon. While eating, she noticed that boy looking at her again. His eyes were filled with desire for her.  
It freaked Sakura out, so she ate fast. She then excused herself from breakfast before taking the bus to Leaf High.  
Sakura looked for Naruto and Ino. She wanted to hang out with them. She found Ino hanging with TenTen and Hinata. Ino had long hair that was tied in a huge pony tail that went down her back and bangs that fell down her face. She had baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair. TenTen had brown hair and tanned skin. Hinata had pale skin and white eyes with black hair.  
Ino came and hugged Sakura with tears in her eye. She said, “Sakura I heard about your parents. I am so sorry.”  
“It’s ok,” replied Sakura as she looked around for Naruto. She found the blonde with a black head band and a jacket with the leaf/Uzumaki symbol. Sakura yelled, “Hey, Naruto!” She was running towards him when he turned around.  
Sakura was frowning. He had a black eye and scratch marks on his face “W…what h…happened to you?” Sakura interrogated.  
“Nothing,” Naruto lied. Luckily for him, the bell for first period rang. They all headed to class.  
Lunch came and Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and all of their friends ate and talked. Sakura grilled Naruto again about his face. He then said, “I fell and hit the sidewalk on the way home.”   
School ended later and Sakura went back to the orphanage.  
{A week later}  
Sakura and Yuri had been at the orphanage for a week. Sakura went to check up on her younger sister. She found Yuri in a corner of the playroom crying. She went up to Yuri and asked if she was ok. Yuri quickly looked up and begged, “PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” Sakura saw her sister’s face. She gasped and said, “What the hell happened to you, Yuri?” Yuri has bruises and a swollen eye.   
Yuri replied, “I got bullied.” Sakura then said, “Everything is going to be all right.”   
{Yuri’s Memory}  
Yuri went up to a boy and asked “hey can I play with you?” The boy looked at her strangely and said, “No, you freak.”  
A couple more boys came up and they all started punching and kicking Yuri. They asked her for her name. Yuri said between grunts, “My name is Yuri.” One of the boys responded, “As in a girl and girl relationship.” They laughed, “HAHAHA!”   
“No!” cried Yuri, “as in Lily.” When the boys were done beating her up they spat on her.  
{End of Memory}  
Then Sakura questioned, “Who did this to you?” Yuri pointed towards the boys who beat her up. Sakura went up to the ring leader and picked him up by his collar and said, “I WILL BEAT YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Sakura then drew her arm back and was going to punch the boy, but her hand was grabbed by Shizune.  
Shizune yelled at Sakura, “WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BULLY THESE KIDS? GO TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL DIINER IS READY!” “But,” Sakura stated, “I…I w…was just de…defending Yuri”  
Sakura put the snot-nosed kid down and grabbed her backpack. She walked by Yuri and said, “Sorry I couldn’t get them back for what they did to you.”  
She then went to her room. Sakura put her backpack on the bed. The four boys entered her room.  
Sakura asked, “What are you doing in my room?” The boy with lust in his eyes said, “Nothing, Princess.” The boy then said, “My name is Jin Yugo” he was 16 all three were.  
Jin stalked closer to Sakura. For every step he made towards her, she backed up. She eventually hit the wall. Then he grabbed her hands and put them over her head. He smelled her then said, “Yum. You smell like vanilla and cherry blossoms.” Sakura struggled to get away from his grasp but he was just too strong.  
Sakura begged him to stop smelling her. He then leaned in for a kiss. While he kissed her, she yelled a muffled, “NO!” under his lips.  
Jin started to unbutton Sakura’s uniform. She struggled and yelled “NO! STOP UNBUTTONING MY SHIRT! PLEASE STOP!” He saw her bra and was going to undo it until a women with blonde hair and honey brown eyes stepped in. She grabbed Jin’s arm and pushed him behind her.  
Sakura questioned “Mom?” The woman just looked around and said, “No. My name is Tsunade, and I am the person in charge of this place. Do you want to press charges, Miss Haruno?” Sakura nodded her head yes.  
The cops came and Itachi came to around to see if Sakura was all right. He hugged her and asked, “Are you ok, Sakura?”  
Sakura nodded, but her body was still shaking a bit from her experience.  
Jin and his gang were taken to jail. Tsunade said, “Looks like we will have to bend the rules for these two.” Shizune agreed with her. They then told the Haruno sisters that they were going to share a room.  
{Three months later}   
A married couple in their 20s came in looking for a child to raise. They looked around, but could not find the kid they wanted until they came across the Haruno siblings’ room. The couple stared at Sakura and Yuri for a moment then asked for their names. Sakura and Yuri introduced themselves. At the end they said Sir and Ma’am. The wife said, “Wow, so polite.” “And well mannered,” agreed the husband. “We will take the youngest one.” Sakura scowled and said, “Sorry, but we are a packaged deal.” “Fine,” said the husband, “We will take them both then.”  
The couple signed the papers and took the Haruno siblings to their new home and new life. The wife said, “My name is Saki Ling. The man stated, “My name is Jim Ling.”  
End of chapter 1.  
Author’s Note: Yes, I know what you are thinking. Yuri means a female with female relationship, but the original definition of it is lily, which is a flower. I decided to give Sakura’s sister a flower for her name since Sakura’s name also is flower.  
The only characters I own are Darth Wind, Darth Savara, Saki, Jim, Jin Yugo, and Yuri. I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next chapter. 

PS: I have a challenge for all my readers. Well this one challenge is actually out of two.   
I have noticed that there are not very many NaruSaku rape and abuse stories. The challenge is for you to write a rape and/or abuse story where Naruto or Sakura is the victim. That is rule #1.   
Rule #2: Naruto or sakura cannot half way act the part. Here is what I mean by this. They can’t act like the victim in front of their abuser and then when the abuser is not around, go out and party. No, I read a fic like that and it was average at best.  
Rule #3: Naruto and Sakura can know each other since they were kids or they can just meet. But if they meet first for the first time, it has to be a slow build up.  
Rule #4: It can be a happy or sad ending. It is up to you.  
Remember, have fun. That’s all.  
And one more thing, I could use ideas when I run out. Just pm me with your ideas. Thanks


	2. The nightmare begins

Sakura and Yuri made it to there new home, it was a medium size house with a upstairs .  
They all entered the living room was brown paint on the wall gray carpet with red recliner and a big long couch, Jim and Saki showed Sakura and Yuri there rooms.  
Jim showed Sakura her room shut the door and punched her she fell on her side” you don’t punch me bitch or talk back to me!”.  
He then left the room she got up looked in her mirror she has busted lip, she then unpacked and got her stuff in a dower .  
She then studied and went to dinner and ate “welcome to our family Sakura and Yuri we adopted you I cant have kids sadly”, said Saki both Sakura and Yuri looked down.  
They finished left to Sakura room, they cried because of there parents deaths Sakura then got her shower and went to bed .  
Jim walks in gets on top of Sakura holding her down he kiss her lips she wakes up “dad what you doing?!”, she yelled.  
He then took her shirt off and his shirt and pants his dick was huge Sakura blushed she struggled ,”what do you want?”.  
He said, nothing he kissed her neck then breasts “stop” Sakura yelled he then put her underwear in her mouth.  
He then rammed in her she yelled a muffled rejection he went hard and fast in Sakura pain hit Sakura, has her hymen broke .  
Both there came rose then they came Sakura then passed out woke up when her alarm went off, she noticed blood and her privates hurting .

She limped to the bath room and got quetip and swabbed her privet area and hide her cloths in the closet , she get clean and heads down for breakfast.  
She ate fast her adopted dad was their said, “let me take you to school Sakura” she gulped and went to the car it was brown and clean looking car.  
She gets in the pager side he gets in the driver he pulled out drove her to school  
“oh Sakura you better keep you mouth shut if you don’t I rape Yuri”, Sakura has fear in her eyes.  
She shook her head she understood and went to her school, she shook it visibly showed .  
Ino touches her shoulder Sakura jumps “oh Ino its only you” she said, has they walk in to class .  
Sakura ate when lunch came she thinking’what do I do? He has me were he wants me’. Naruto Ino set down beside her.  
“are you ok Sakura?” asked both Ino and Naruto in unison Sakura smiles”yes I am”, she shook her head yes and ate dint say a word.  
She then came home went to do her home work Yuri walks in”sis I need help” she said, Sakura helped Yuri and then went for dinner.  
She ate and keep eating trying to get fat, she finshed went back to get a shower her foster dad walks in “ he nude he gets in .  
“my friends are coming over to play poker we want beer and coke not the soda” he used his dick to tease sakura butt, she bit her lip .  
He then stoped”I take it later you mom working very late “ he gets out she gets clean , comes out to a maid unitorm a sexy one.  
She got snacks and beer took it down to the basement, she served the drinks and food the room all white and dark since the only light at the poker table.

All the men slaped Sakura butt she yelped, they all in thaire 20s one has a stubel brown hair black eyes white skin , wearing a sweat shirt and pants other two in classy cloths.  
One was blonde sort hair other long red hair blue eyes, thaire names are Aoki and Matsuno .  
Sakura thout ‘what do they want?’ Matsuno grabs Sakura holds her down while they rubed her brests, she bites her lips.  
Aoki put his hand down Sakura maid dress and and panties she then maons her will destabilized he added a second finger.   
A third his pinky then his fist Sakura then came he breathed heavy then she was stiped nude, Aoki got lube lubed his dick up .  
He rammed in Sakura butt she yelled in pain has Jim put ball gang in Sakura mouth has Matsuno rams in her virina, Jim rams in her rear.  
it steached .  
They keep thrusting in Sakura she yelled muffled nos has they moaned the four came rose, pleasure hiting sakura body she hated it wanted fight it but it was to strong.

They then came Jim then rams in Sakura Vagina she yelled no and moans to she hated it ,she scared to get pregnant .  
He came In her she cryed he pulled out ,she went get a showe she shook seting on the tube”I hate him why why do this? mom dad sorry I am a failer!”.  
She stayed three hours got out dryed went to sleep got up went to school ,”hey pinky join us you look glum”.

Sakura looked at the person who said it she had amber eyes pale skin with a piecing in her chin”names Konan want some meth?”, Sakura walks up they go behind a tree.

She saw a girl with blonde hair violet eyes ather one with brown hair frekels on her face with brown eyes last one with purple hair in pig tails black hair, “name is Konan the blonde Shion the brown hair Hokuto and the last one Isaribi “.  
“hi I am Sakura” Konan then handed her some weed “this the light stuff come my house after school when we do the hard stuff” ,Konan said.  
Sakura went to class after class she meet up with Konan and the others when to her house, thairee she took some crack out chopped it up and snorted it.  
Shion drinks a bear the home looked run down and nasty “ don’t you clean you house?” asked Sakura, Konan” na I can get someone to do”.  
Sakura did drugs for hour then went home sleep, at Naruto’s house Ino was in his room”what do we do Naruto I saw Sakura do weed”.  
Naruto”I know I was thaire Ino I care for Sakura want get to know her” Ino then went home ,Naruto lied in his bed thinking.  
He then wet to sleep deamed, of her has he sleep all night.

end of chapter two please read and review


End file.
